jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate-Sitting Pirates/Transcript
Jake: Pirate-Sitting Pirates! Transcript Skully: Crackers! Nothing beats a big bag of yummy crackers. Mmm! Except more crackers! Whoa! Hey! sounds Izzy:chuckles Guess you're not the only one who likes a tasty snack, Skully! Skully: Maybe, but those are my crackers! Cubby:Skully! Wait up! Captain Hook:Step lightly, boys! Me Treasure Finder only works when it's quiet! Sharky: chuckles Hows will we know if your dandy doodad finds buried treasure? Captain Hook:Twill make a noise, that's how. sound Bones ''':Oh! Is that the noise you be listening for? sound '''Captain Hook: What in plunder? After him! commotion monkey sounds Skully:Hey! Get back here with that! Jake: Come on, mateys! Captain Hook: groans Men follow me! Jake:Heads up, crew! Trouble dead ahead! Tick-Tock Croc:snores Captain Hook:Avast monkey boy! Get back here with me... Tick-Tock Croc: growls Captain Hook:screams Out of me way, puny pests! Move it! Give me back me hat! grunts Jake: Uh, Captain Hook, we really should keep going. Tick-Tock Croc:growls commotion Sharky: Wallopin' walruses! Mr. Smee: Oh, dear!It's the Pirate Pool of Youth. It's said that whoever bathes in it turns into a wee pirate! giggling Sharky:Swiggle-swaggle me eyes! They all turned into cute little popinjays! 'Cap'n, is that you? Captain Hook:Bilge-mousey! Bones ''':Oh! That's the Cap'n, all right. He's a big baby! '''Sharky: What else is new? Sharky & Bones:laugh Skully: Mini-mateys, are you all right? Baby Jake:Me shippy-shapey, S'ully! Baby Izzy:Yay-hey, 'ess way! Baby Cubby:Aw, ca-nut! Baby Tick-Tock Croc:squeals Baby Hook:Save me, Mr. Sneeze! Mr. Smee:Saving you, little cappy-wappy! Baby Jake:Yo-ho, wet's go! Baby Izzy:Ixy dus' 'way! Sharky:Mighty didey! Baby Cubby: Bye, bye! Baby Izzy: giggles Sharky: Taking care of these popinjays ain't going to be easy! Bones ''':Well, how can we get them all growed up again? '''Sharky:Hmm.Maybe the writing on that there rock will tell us what to do. Mr. Smee: It says that to reverse the magic of the Pool of Youth, we need to find the oldest plant in Flora Forest, the Grandfather Gladiola. It's pollen can turn anyone who falls into the pool back to normal. Skully:Mates, let's pirate-sit the babies and find the Grandfather Gladiola. Then we can turn everybody back to the way they were before! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Is everybody ready? Baby Jake: Sword! Baby Cubby: Mappy! Baby Izzy:Picky dus'! Bones ''':Yo-ho, let's go find that fancy flower. '''Baby Tick-Tock Croc:growls Sharky & Bones ''':♪ Yo ho babies away! ♪ ♪ We be pirate-sitting pirates today ♪ '''Skully:Let's go! Sharky & Bones ':♪ Baby strolling buccaneers tiny as can be ♪ '''All Babies ':♪ Jay nomma noodle ne pie yay and me! ♪ giggle '''Mr. Smee:Um, does anyone know how we get to Flora Forest? Bones ''':What we need is Cubby's map. '''Mr. Smee: Little Cubby, could we please have... Cubby: Uh-uh! Mappy mine! Sharky:Oh, Cubby-wubby. Over here. Cubby: Ooh. Jingle-jangle! Sharky: Let's see, um, to get to Flora Forest we go down Petal Path then to Gladiola Gully. That's where we'll find the Grandfather Gladiola! Baby Hook:Mine-mine-mine! Me want flower! Me turn big. Keep puny piwates puny! giggles Baby Cubby: Uh-uh. Mappy mine! Baby Izzy: Got it! Baby Hook: bawling Sharky:sighs Some things never change! Song: Never Nanny Crew: ♪ Bum bum bada bum bum ba dum bum ♪ ♪ Walking crawling caterwaulin' ♪ ♪ Bouncing Baby Buccaneers ♪ ♪ Keep 'em all in tidy didies ♪ ♪ Make sure to wash behind their ears ♪ ♪ Burping bottles pacifiersDaycare popinjay suppliers ♪ ♪ Blinky blanky peek-a-booWe're the Never nanny crew ♪ ♪ Bum bum bada Bum bum be dum bum Bum bum bada bum ♪ ♪ Cooing cryin' bawlin' whinin'Bouncin' baby pirate pups ♪ Let's go find that gladiola And grow 'em up ♪ Baby Jake:Which way go? Cubby: Dis way! Shorty cut! Go fast! Whee! Mr. Smee: Oh, dear! Cubby:Whoa!giggles Fun! Skully:Pirate baby, ahoy! Mr. Smee: Oh no! Eh, don't move, little Cubby! Jake:Uh-oh! Izz... Izzy:gasps 'Urgency! Hook:Mine, puny piwate! Me wants to fly! Get Flower! Izzy:No grabby! Picky dus' mine! Hook: Mine! Izzy:Mine! Hook:Mine! Mine! Izzy:No! Mine! Oopsies! Fly like birdy! giggles Cubby Ca-nutsy! Fun! Izzy:Me save Cubby! Ooh. Shiny. Tree gabloons! Grab! Go! Mr. Smee: Izzy. Cubby. Cap'n. Time to come down now, like good little pirates. Izzy:OK, Misser Knees. Hook:Me go get big flower! screams Bwast and barny-knuckles! Skully: Look alive me harties gladiola Gully up ahead! Hook: giggling Me want Jakey's sword to dig up flower! Jake:gasps - No way, 'Ook. Baby Tick-Tock Croc:growls Hook: Eek! Help! Jake: Uh-oh. Jake save 'Ook! Me catch you! Hook:Help me! Jake:'Ook OK? Hook:Foo, fie and fiddly-sticks! Jake:Me save Hook! Get twee dabloonies! Grabby! Go! Skully:Gladiola Gully ahoy! Smee:Splendid! I'm hoping that the Grandfather Gladiola flower is down below. Let's gather up the sea puppies and get the special pollen that will turn them back to normal! Bones ''':Um... Mr. Smee, the little go-getters are gone! '''Mr. Smee:Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Bones ':There they go! all Whee! '''Bones ':Hold on, wee ones! Bonesy's coming! all Whoa! '''Jake:Pirate go boom! giggles Bones ''':chuckles Boom! '''Hook:Ooh, me tweasure! Big flower! All for me! Me be big again! Mine, mine, mine! Skully:Cracked crackers! If that little snook wrecks the flower, we won't be able to change the babies back! Hook:groaning Hooky wants it! For me! Jake:indistinctly Mateys, go! Giddy-up, Crocky! Naughty 'Ook! Bad cappy! Hook: Kaboomsie! - Whoo-hoo! Skully:We stopped Little Hook from wrecking the Grandfather Gladiola. Hook:Bwast! Crabby crabs!No fair! Me never gets me way!bawling Cubby:Wow. Gold balloons! Lots! Izzy:Twee! Jake:Grab 'em! Go-go-go! Mr. Smee: Not so fast, guppies! First, we have to gather up the flower's pollen and sprinkle it on you so you can grow up again!OK babies, it's time to make the change! All Babies: Whee! Whoo-hoo! Jake:Way hey, we're big again! all Yo-ho, way to go! growls Captain Hook:Save me, Smee! snickers Mr. Smee: Saving, Cap'n! Bones ''':They grow up so fast. chuckles '''Jake:Mateys, it sure was fun being babies today, but thanks for helping us grow up!Now let's put all our gold gabloons... chuckles I mean, doubloons, into our team treasure chest! Song: Team Treasure Chest song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on! Count with us! all Yeah! Izzy:One, Two,Three Jake:Four, Five, Six Cubby: Seven, eight, nine! Jake:we got nine gold doubloons today! Cubby: And we got gold balloons, too! Izzy:You mean gold doubloons, Cubby. chuckles Cubby: Nope! I mean gold balloons.One for each of us! Mr. Smee:chuckles Captain, it's so good to see you all grown up again. Captain Hook:heavily What an exhausting day! Mr. Smee:Well, a nice nappy will do you a world of good.Nighty night, Cap'n. Captain Hook:talk Nighty night, Captain Cuddly Bear. Category:Transcripts